


I absolutely love him when he smiles

by kittenmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (when isn't there in my fics jfc), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, also the title is from absolutely (story of a girl), and the song came on and yeah, bc i was on the verge of a mental breakdown while proofreading this, fluff fluff fluff, like always, there ya have it, there's a hint of lashton, this was just an excuse to write fluff, you know im a sucker for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmichael/pseuds/kittenmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s wrong, love?” Calum sniffles a little, letting Michael wipe away some of the tears (which is honestly a bit pointless because they’re still flowing but the younger boy appreciates the gesture). </p><p>“I was disrespectful to him,” Luke speaks up, his voice quavering as the shameful truth spills from his lips. </p><p>“Luke, shut up. I was asking Calum.” </p><p>or, luke, ashton and michael forget about calums needs and make up for it with lots and lots of cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	I absolutely love him when he smiles

**Author's Note:**

> credit to the people who helped me with my writersblock! unfortunately when i responded to your message on tumblr, it disappeared from my inbox so i can't find your username anymore (feel free to send me another message so i can properly credit you!) but i do still remember fairyflossclifford aka ship_theboybands because she sent me her message twice after pressing enter too soon (she came up with a part of the plot)

Ashton throws his coat somewhere in the general direction of their coat hanger, his fingertips still lingering on the door knob when he calls out.

 

"Guys, I'm home."

 

A seemingly pointless greet, easily translated in this household into:

 

"Calum, get over here."

 

When he realises his greeting isn't effective (the couch is still awfully empty), he yells what he actually wanted to say, watching satisfiedly as Calum trudges down the stairs. He's not exactly walking straight, but that's never bothered either of them before.

 

"Hi, Ashton." He smiles innocently at his best friend, blinking his eyelashes the way he knows drives Ashton insane.

 

"C'mon, baby, be a good boy and sit on the couch for me," Ashton replies, patting the spot next to him. "Hands and knees, like you're used to."

 

Calum's face twists for a moment, but he nods curtly and trudges over to the oldest alpha, knowing better than to ignore his commands. He keeps his head down as he takes in Ashton's favourite position while Ashton himself stands next to him. His fingers slowly slide down his back, sending shivers down his spine when they brush past the bare skin between the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his sweats. They're still cold, Calum can feel the wind that terrorises the world outside in his cold skin and in the frown Ashton wears. His hand slips past the first layer of clothes, only to shimmy down Calum's sweats to leave him in nothing but a shirt and a pair of red lacy panties.

 

Which are _not_  the panties Ashton requested.

 

"Calum," he growls, making Calum cower in fear. By now he's bending down so much his face is almost touching the dark blue leather of the couch.

 

As far as Ashton remembers, these can be identified as _Luke's_  favourite pair. All Ashton had asked was for Calum to be waiting for him when he came home, dressed in pitch black panties.

 

An inaudible whimper escapes Calum's mouth when Ashton takes out his anger on him. His hand lands somewhere above his right knee at the back of his leg because his butt is already so sore it's turning purple. He's about to smack him again when the younger boy crawls away from his touch, curling in on himself.

 

"Please don't," he murmurs, his voice muffled by the back of his hand. Ashton senses something’s wrong, this is not how Calum usually acts.

 

"Hey, you alright Cal?"

 

His voice is so much softer now, but it only makes Calum's shoulders shake even more violently. Ashton slowly reaches out for his shoulder, turning him around to do something that feels a little too much like unfolding him and discovers that there are tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

"What's wrong, love?"

 

Calum opens his mouth, air rushing in and out of his lungs as he tries to breath and to _say something_  but despite the movement of his lips no sound comes out. He snaps his eyes shut, causing more tears to come out, and clenches his jaw.

 

"Come on, try again," Ashton whispers, gently rubbing his back. When Calum opens his eyes again, he's looking straight at Ashton, the eyelashes he loves so much glued together with unshed tears and his swollen bottom lip quivering. "I'm so tired, Ash." No alpha wants to see their omega sad.

 

All anger floats out of him like air out of a flat tire and Ashton is bad at coming up with similes when he is upset and maybe that's why the boys never let him go songwriting with them when he's down.

 

He continues stroking Calum's arm while he comes up with a better way to comfort him, wishing he would relax his tensed muscles because this and all the sobbing and shaking is a waste of energy. After pressing a long kiss to his temple, Ashton tries to help him get his sweats back on but he pauses when he notices something on Calum's thigh.

 

The skin is still wet, just like the panties, and the drying cum might be the reason why Calum is shifting uncomfortably.

 

"Lucas Robert Hemmings, get your ass to the living room." His voice echoes through the whole house, no doubt reaching Luke within seconds. Despite the velocity of sound, it still takes to younger boys two and half minutes (which equals two and half hours when their omega sad and in desperate need of comfort) to come downstairs and when he finally reaches to last step, it's with a scowl on his face and a hand that he keeps running through his sex hair.

 

Ashton knows Luke is grumpy because getting bossed around is one of his pet peeves, but after what he did, he deserves way more than getting put in his place.

 

His whole demeanor changes, though, when he sees the state Calum's in.

 

The scowl turns into a pout as he kneels down next to the couch, his features softening until they’re as gentle as the hands he cups Calum’s face with. The omega covers his face, not once pausing his uncontrollable sobbing. When he notices his attempts to comfort him are pointless, he turns to Ashton, silently questioning what happened to Calum.

 

“You had sex with him and you didn’t even bother with after care?”

 

The accusation starts out as a hiss but ends in a yell that shakes all three of them. Luke quickly withdraws his hands, recoiling in fear of Ashton’s authority. He’s the strongest alpha, whereas Luke’s the weakest, bordering on beta. And now he made a huge mistake and he’s going to pay for it.

 

“Calum, I’m so sorry. I, I’ll, I’ll make up for it, yeah? I’ll, I’ll try to make it better.” The apologies come out rushed and desperate, laced together with a lack of air and a whole lot of guilt. Tears are trying to push past his eyelashes, but he wipes his eyes dry with the sleeve of his sweater.

 

“A sorry is not going to fix this, Luke,” Ashton scolds, his voice still so loud the strings of the guitar thrown messily on the coffee table started trembling. “I know, I know.” Luke bows his head in shame, feeling too guilty to look at Calum. “And you bet you’ll get punished.”

 

“Ashton, Calum is crying and you’re _yelling_.”

 

Calum peeks through his wet fingers, still sobbing, but a little softer now the yelling has stopped and Michael has his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Control yourself, mate,” he frowns, before giving Luke a soft push so the spot in front of the omega is free and scrunches down. “What’s wrong, love?” Calum sniffles a little, letting Michael wipe away some of the tears (which is honestly a bit pointless because they’re still flowing but the younger boy appreciates the gesture).

 

“I was disrespectful to him,” Luke speaks up, his voice quavering as the shameful truth spills from his lips.

 

“Luke, shut up. I was asking Calum.”

 

Calum bit his lip, desperately trying to calm himself enough to speak. The others waited patiently and Michael continued to comfort him until the hiccups stopped.

 

“It’s just, like, lately you-” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and reopening them with a sigh. “You know how important aftercare is to me.” After a few angry wipes at his cheeks to get rid of the drying tears and a loud huff he crossed his arms over his chest. Luke cowered, unconsciously crawling closer to Ashton, guilt driven and silently awaiting his punishment. He doesn’t even whimper when the older boy slaps him, knowing he deserves worse. The embarrassment is worse than the pain.

 

“It’s not just Luke, you know?”

 

Calum speaks up as soon as the sound of the smack subsides, glancing down sadly at Luke who is clutching his cheek with his gaze pointed towards to floor. The other two look up, surprised by their omega’s comment.

 

“What, what do you mean?” Ashton whispers, his authority disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. The thought of hurting Calum without a reason or his permission, no matter intentionally or unintentionally, made him dizzy. He could tell Michael was feeling the same by the way his fingers dug into the armrest of the couch Calum was still lying on.

 

“Ashton, you didn’t even bother to greet me today. Michael, you’ve tied me up so many times in a row my wrists started bleeding this morning. You didn’t even notice.”

 

The boys open their mouths, ready to drown him in unbelievably sincere apologies, when he shuts them up by continuing his rant.

 

“And that’s just today. Guys, this has been going on for weeks. Yes, Luke didn’t bother with aftercare, and yes, that made me feel bad, but lately your aftercare has deteriorated so much it doesn’t count either. You’re make me feel disrespected and sad. All of you.” By now there’s a fresh wave of tears ready to fall, but before he can wipe them away Michael tackles him in a hug, whispering a string of _sorry sorry sorry_. Ashton has tears streaming down his face, but he patiently waits his turn to hug the omega. Luke, on the other hand, stays on the floor at the edge of the couch, his head buried in his knees, making no move to get up.

 

“Oh, come here, Lukey,” Calum smiles through his tears, opening his arms so Luke could come too. The younger boy shakes his head, the movement so small it’s barely perceptible. Michael scowls, nudging him. “Calum’s asking you to do something, Luke. Now’s not the moment to refuse.”

 

Calum frowns at Michael for his way of convincing the young alpha, but the other persists and eventually Luke crawls on the couch to throw himself in Calum’s arms. His whole body is shaking and he grasps Calum’s shirt so tightly Calum has to refrain from scolding him because he’s going to wrinkle the fabric. Sometimes the boy wonders if Luke really is an alpha (but then certain memories flood back and reminds him that not all alphas have to be as authoritative as Ashton. One in a household is enough to keep things running smoothly.)

 

“This doesn’t mean you won’t get punished, Luke,” Ashton reminds him, and he nods, yet stays in Calum’s arms.

 

“C’mon, love, I think Calum must be getting uncomfortable now.”  

 

Calum nods in agreement, kind of disgusted by the thought of the dirty panties and sweats. With one last shaky nod, Luke crawls off of the couch and back on the floor.

 

“I’ll help you clean up, yeah?” Michael suggests, already reaching out to lift him up. Calum goes mellow in his arms, resting his head on his chest. All the adrenaline leaves his body and the fatigue that crying brought on catches up with him. He wasn’t lying when he told Ashton he’s tired. The past few weeks have been exhausting, the boys barely gave him a break.

 

“How about we at least try to make it up to you by giving you aftercare all day long,” Ashton suggests, still not entirely his normal self. Calum knows he feels guilty (but then again, he _should_  feel guilty). Besides, Calum’s not one to say no to cuddles. (Especially not if someone’s offering him to cuddle _all day long_.)

 

“Alright, I wanna go first,” Michael says, already carrying Calum out of the living room. Calum doesn’t need to be carried, per se, but his bum hurts and so does the rest of his body and Michael’s regular steps are slowly lulling him to sleep. Somewhere behind them, he hears Ashton asking Luke to follow him.

 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep just yet,” the older boy scolds playfully. He has already undressed Calum by the time he finds it in him to answer.

 

The cold stone of the bath wakes him up though. As soon as Michael lowers him into the tub, shivers are sent down his spine. He curls up to avoid having to let his back touch the freezing surface. Neither of them wants to waste time on letting the bath fill up so they settle for a sitting shower kind of thing. Michael tries to avoid letting the water, which is still heating up, flow on Calum but it reaches his feet anyway and its coldness makes him shiver again.

 

“I’m sorry,” Michael apologises, quickly trying to distract him with a kiss. Sooner than either of them appreciate, the water gets hot and Michael pulls away to wash Calum’s hair. The latter pouts at first, but when he starts massaging his scalp, he just hums contently. Michael gently scrubs his skin, careful to avoid any hickeys that could still sting. Once he’s done (and Calum’s need for a massage is satisfied) he dries him off and carries him to his bed. On the way to the bedroom, Calum notices the pair of panties thrown in a corner somewhere. Unlike Luke and Ashton, Michael’s not exactly a fan of lace underwear.

 

“Can I?” He holds up the bottle of cream and Calum nods. His bottom lip is  trembling a little, this usually hurts more when the skin has already started healing. Michael gently helps him turn around. His fingers barely touch his skin, ghosting up his leg before gently pressing it. Calum hisses at the contact, trying to muffle his whimpers by burying his teeth in his pillow. The taste isn’t exactly pleasant and the pain doesn’t leave, but Michael assures him that it won’t take long.

 

“Just close your eyes, Cali,” he suggests, leaving a trail of gentle kisses down his spine. His lips are even softer than his fingers and Calum can feel how the tingling sensation drowns out the pain.  An involuntary groan escapes him, making him bite his lips while a blush rises to his cheeks. Michael only chuckles, pulling away and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. His fingers move to his shoulders, gently pressing and squeezing them until they loosen up. They then shift to his back again where they cloud Calum’s vision with black spots by making certain circular movements. Calum feels himself drifting off, giving up on soaking in the feeling of Michael’s touch and letting himself slip away.

 

He gets snapped out of his daze a few minutes later when Michael’s hands and lips disappear, only to have them brushing against his ear when Michael leans in to whisper something.

 

“I”ll go get some bandage for your wrists, alright?”

 

Calum lets out a noise that only Michael can decipher, not bothering to turn around or put some clothes on. Michael will do that when he comes back.

 

The soft blankets on the bed keep him warm until he hears Michael’s footsteps. Michael gently reaches out for his shoulder and rolls him on his back. The cream numbed the pain a little so all he feels is a strange tingling when his skin touches the mattress. Michael pulls his closet open while Calum eyes him curiously, smiling contentedly when the older boy fishes out some sweats and one of his soft, oversized sweaters. He slides the clothes on, careful not to hurt Calum, before taking a seat on the bed and pulling Calum on his lap.  

 

“This’ll hurt a little bit, okay?”

 

Calum nods curtly, burying his face in Michael’s neck when he starts spreading some disinfectant on the rope burns on his wrists. It hurts way more than the cream and he let out a few whimpers. As soon as both wrists are done, Michael wraps them in bandages on which he doodled. Calum smiles at what seems to be emojis, silly exclamations and hearts, admiring the little drawings. After giving him one last kiss on the forehead, Michael lifts him off the bed.

 

“Let’s get you to Ashton, yeah?”

 

Calum hums in response, closing his eyes when the surface underneath him disappears. He only opens them again when he feels Ashton’s arms wrapping themselves tightly around him.

 

“How about we cuddle a little? I’ll play some music,” Ashton says as he presses a kiss to Calum’s temple.

 

Instead of replying, Calum nuzzles his face in Ashton’s shoulder, inviting him to rest his chin on top of his head. His arms sneak around his chest and his hands grasp the fabric of his shirt tightly. Somewhere in the distance, _I Miss You_  begins to plays.

 

“Ash, where’s Luke?”

 

When Calum looks up from the pattern on Ashton’s shirt, he’s met with the white ceiling of Ashton’s room. It’s the most quiet room of the whole house, furthest away from Michael’s and the living room. Perhaps that explains the silence that plagues them.

 

“I don’t know, Cal. Don’t worry about him, though, he’ll be fine,” Ashton says.

 

Calum wants to ask another question, but as soon as he gets the first syllable out, Ashton shushes him. Somewhere behind them, Blink 182 turns into Ed Sheeran, and Ashton’s shush turns into a hum. It’s enough to make him forget about the question for now. As his thoughts slowly die down, his eyes close once again. With Ashton’s hands gently rubbing his stomach, he falls asleep.

 

*

 

The soft tones of Sleeping At Last’s piano accompaniment getting replaced by a loud siren isn’t exactly the most ideal way to wake up. Above him, Calum can hear Ashton mumbling profanities as he tries to crawl from underneath him without waking him up.

 

“What’s happening?”

 

Calum asks, and he cracks an eye open. The soft glow of the sun through the glass burns a little, but it mostly proves how long he slept. Ashton doesn’t stop shuffling, but now he’s trying to free Calum from his arms.

 

“I have no idea. Sounds like the fire alarm to me.”

 

Calum wants to ask Ashton to ignore the siren that is still ringing and crawl back into bed with him. He doesn’t though. He’s pretty sure Ashton would actually do that today and it’s not exactly the best reaction when your fire alarm goes off.

 

Ashton extends his hand to help Calum up. Once they’re both on their feet, he slips an arm underneath Calum’s shoulder to support them while they walk. The boy is used to the pain in his bum by now, having suffered it countless times, but the gesture’s nice nonetheless.

 

When they arrive downstairs, they almost bump into Michael, who’s running around with a frown on his face. He’s not one for loud noises, unless it’s the sound effects of his video games and he just slaughtered the enemy.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” He mumbles, pushing the door of the garage open. When he notices the lights are out, he closes it again and spins in his heels. If possible, he looks even angrier. “Hemmings.”

 

He turns out to be right.

 

Ashton and Calum follow him into the kitchen, where Luke is frantically waving a towel around to get rid of the smoke. After dramatically rolling his eyes, Ashton lets go of Calum to open the windows, while Michael goes straight for whatever the hell started this in the first place, which just so happens to be a burnt cake. He pushes Luke aside and covers it with a towel to keep it from creating more smoke.

 

“Care to explain?” He grumbled while Ashton climbed on a chair to find the off button of their fire alarm.

 

“I was trying to bake a cake,” Luke whimpers, “for Calum.”

 

Calum’s heart melts a little bit at that, despite the fact that Luke’s clumsiness interrupted his sleep. Michael sighs heavily, clearly not as touched as the younger boy, and grabs Calum’s hand.

 

“We’ll be in the living room if you need us.”

 

“How about you watch a movie? Luke and I’ll join you as soon as we finish cleaning this up,” Ashton suggests. He kneels down next to Luke, who was currently crying on the kitchen floor. Calum’s about to ask Michael to apologise to Luke for being rude when he remembers that there’s a different side to Luke as well and he lets Michael drag him away.

 

“Don’t worry about him, he’ll be fine,” Michael says, as if he can read Calum’s mind. Calum shrugs, “Wasn’t planning on it.”

 

“Are you still mad at us?” Michael then asks. He looks vulnerable, sitting on the couch with a blanket on his lip. A lock of hair falls in front of his eyes, keeping Calum from inspecting the look in his eyes.

 

“I was never mad, Mikey,” he whispers, “just disappointed. And a little offended, maybe.”

 

Michael opens his arms, inviting him for a hug, or a cuddle, because Michael doesn’t do hugs, he does half an hour long cuddles. Calum gladly accepts and rests his chest against Michael’s so he can see the television screen.

 

“What movie do you want to watch?”

 

He thinks for a moment while Michael scrolls through the _New_  section on Netflix. A certain image catches his eye and he puts his hand on Michael’s to keep him from scrolling any further.

 

“How about _Oculus_?”

 

“But what about L-”

 

“Please? You guys never let me pick horror movies. I’ve been dying to see this one.”

 

Calum knows he’s pushing his luck, but he really wants to watch this movie and his wrists are aching and his bum hurts and actually his whole body hurts and who knows if they’ll still be this nice tomorrow?

 

“Fine,” Michael gives in, quickly starting the movie before he changes his mind. He wraps an arm around Calum’s chest and buries his face in his neck so he can hide when it gets too scary. Calum grabs Michael’s hands, both for reassuring squeezes and to cover his eyes.

 

“You sure about this?” He asks the older boy, who’s too busy wrapping them in blankets to notice the opening credits. Michael hums and nuzzles his nose in Calum’s hair. That’s the only confirmation Calum needs to focus on the screen.

 

After two scenes, they’re already completely engrossed in the movie. Michael’s loving embrace has turned into a death lock as he threatens to squeeze the life out of Calum every time there’s something that is even remotely close to a jump scare. Ashton scares them both by climbing next to them on the couch, nestling himself in between their legs so he has something to hold on to as well. He’s holding a tray of half burnt cake, which he hands to Michael in order to get a little more comfortable. When he notices what movie they’re watching, he mutters _sweet_  under his breath, despite having missed the beginning of the movie.

 

Luke takes a seat in front of the couch with his legs tucked underneath him. He’s sniffling silently and wiping his cheeks with his hands. Calum would be worried if it wasn’t for Ashton’s relaxed mood. The alpha clearly thought Luke would be okay.

 

As it turns out, the cake is alright if you only eat the bottom half. Calum makes a mental note to offer Luke some help next time he tries to bake something.

 

The food’s also a nice distraction from what’s happening on the screen. They’ve watched almost three quarters of the movie now and it feels like Michael’s permanently attached to Calum’s back. He seems to be enjoying himself though, like Ashton, who gave up his love for horror when they all moved in together. Only when it was just the two of them do they get the opportunity to watch scary movies. Calum loves it so far, he’s convinced that it’s the best horror movie he’s seen all year. Luke, on the other hand, is still sitting on the floor. Calum’s starting to realise that it’s more a matter of putting him in his place than there not being enough space on the couch. Neither Ashton nor Michael acknowledged his existence so far, even though he’s clearly crying. Sometime Calum wonders if the three alphas have some sort of connection that he, as an omega, has no idea of.

 

The climax is coming and Michael is digging his nails in Calum’s skin. He can feel Ashton tensing underneath his legs, which he had put on his lap. A ghost appears on the screen, sneaking up behind the main character just in time to attack them. Luke lets out a scream before clasping his hand over his mouth. He winces and curls up, trying to get as close to the ground as possible. It’s an obvious sign of submission and Calum grimaces involuntarily. He has never been that submissive before so it feels weird to see an alpha, _his_  alpha, practically bowing down in front of him.

 

“Luke, come here,” Ashton asks, his voice softer than it has been all day when directed at Luke. The boy looks up, his watery eyes only slightly visible when illuminated by the soft glow of the television.  When Ashton pats his lap, he hesitantly crawls off of the floor, wincing a little when he moves his stiff limbs.

 

“It’s okay now,” Ashton whispers while he wraps his arms around the shaking boy. There’s a sympathetic look on his face as if now is the first time he remembers why they don’t watch horror movies. They all know that’s not the only reason why Luke is crying. Calum can’t see Luke clearly in the dark, but he knows that his cheek is probably burning. With his fingers clutching Ashton’s shirt, Luke nuzzles his nose against the older boy’s chest.

 

“You know I only do this because I love you, right?” Ashton whispers. “All of you.” He’s gently rubbing Luke’s back, willing him to calm down.

 

“I’m sorry, Cal,” Luke says and Calum ruffles his hair.

 

“You’ve apologised enough today.”

 

He then focuses his attention back on the movie because he’s pretty sure they just missed some important scenes. Ashton covers Luke’s ears with his hands and Luke closes his eyes. Before the movie comes to an end, he falls asleep.

 

Calum would feel sorry for him, but he doesn’t. He remembers when he was the one waking up with dried tears on his cheeks.

 

He just hopes his alphas learned their lesson today.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i never saw that horror movie
> 
> also luke im so sorry babe you know i love you (but you were also a little rude in this fic)
> 
> i'm also working on a part two of he was such a good boy to me!!!!
> 
> find me on tumblr (asht-ohno) let's be friends


End file.
